Neko tsunayoshi?
by heyhey62
Summary: read to find out what that new created candy bianchi makes does to poor little tsunayoshi. Tsuna: whaa-... I'm not poor or little. Me: oh I forgot you were here my bad shorty. Tsuna: your not that tall yourself any thank the gods she does not own khr and-. Me: I want to say it. And please enjoy (sorry I'm not really good at summaries.)


Bianchi was creating a new type of candy which had the ingredients that are two cat ears, a cat tail, chocolate, and a liquid substance she stole from that had the words cat blood on it. She wanted to make this into candy, since Halloween was just a day away. As usual once she got done she went looking for reborn. Luckily, he was in the living room with sawada's mother having a conversation that involved two boys.

"Well, I think those two need to bond more", nana sawada suggested, " what do you think reborn".

"Hm, I agree and I have just the idea". Reborn confirmed while hopping on top of bianchi shoulder and giving nana a chao goodbye. "What your idea reborn" bianchi asked, after they were out of nana's sight,but she did have a slight hint of interest in her voice that caught reborn attention, barely.

"You have that new candy right bianchi", reborn asked knowingly.

Bianchi nodded and headed to the kitchen were she left it, but lambo beat them there and was about to eat one.

"Candy, candy, candy", lambo cheered as he took one chocolate and placed it into his mouth. Bianchi and reborn watched as lambo ate the candy, but as usual reborn had that spark in his eyes and that sneaky smile on his face. In just five seconds lambo had cat ears and a tail. Just then reborn whispered into bianchi ear and hopped onto the table to collect a chocolate candy. While reborn was collecting candy bianchi took and hid lambo for today.

~THE NEXT DAY~

Tsuna woke up with a kick to the head by reborn. "Reborn", tsuna shouted while at the same time shrieking in pain.

"Get up you have a date waiting downstairs", reborn said sitting on top of tsuna bed. Tsuna looked up and stared at reborn with a confused expression on his face. "Hurry up or he'll grow impatient" reborn said, jumping up to kick tsuna in his side, which caused him to fall off the bed with a loud thump. Tsuna's right side was hurting all thanks to reborn and now, he had to get ready for this so called 'date'. Tsuna got up and wobbled over to his dresser, where he took out a orange short sleeve hoodie shirt, blue jeans, and his orange colored converse.

Tsuna walked outside his room with his clothes in his hand and went over to the bathroom. Tsuna laid his clothes on the toilet lid and then processed to wash his face with a small clean red rag. Once, he was dressed and looked decent, he walked down the stairs into the kitchen where bianchi, I-pin, nana, reborn, and..."hibari-san", tsuna eyes widen,"w-what are y-y-you doing h-here". Reborn smirked and hopped on the table, and took a paper out from under his hat, and then handed it to hibari. After he took the paper, Kyoya got up and walked over to tsuna and grabbed him by the wrist. Hibari made a glance goodbye to the others and headed to his black BMW while still having a firm grip on tsuna.

"Um hibari-san where are we g-going", hibari didn't say anything but open the door for tsuna, who delightfully took the kind gesture. Tsuna set still in his seat and waited for hibari to get in. Once kyoya was saturated he turn on the car and drove to a creepy costume place. Both of them stepped out the car and walked into the building. Tsuna had a confused expression on his face, and kyoya figured he would want some answers. "Reborn set this up", hibari explained, glancing at sawada once before looking forward again, "he wanted us to bond more", tsuna looked up at kyoya while he was talking, but then again he already knew that this was one of reborn's ideas, but he was kinda upset to think that him and kyoya didn't have much of a bond even if they are in a relationship.

"He gave me this", hibari handed a folded paper, he took out of his pocket, to tsuna. Tsuna unfolded the paper and read it twice just to make sure what he was seeing was true. What he read on the paper was unbelievable and so embarrassing. The paper had read '(1) go somewhere fun and Halloween related, (2) create a powerful sexual bond between each other, and (3) have a lot of sex'. Tsuna face turned three shades of red as he read the third one over again. He folded the paper back up as quickly as he could and handed it to hibari. Lucky for him hibari didn't want the paper, so when he got it back he just crumbled it up and tossed it into the trash.

"So hibari-san do you even celebrate halloween", hibari looked at tsuna and shook his head 'no'. Tsuna sighed and grabbed hibari's hand, and took him over to a secluded place full of costumes, masks, make up, and etc. "So, since you never celebrated Halloween I'll just have to pick out a costume for you". Hibari watched as tsuna squeaked and shudder at the scary or creepy costumes and masks, it kinda made him smile. It took about 20 minutes but tsuna finally came to a costume that he though suited hibari really well. He picked it up and handed it to him. "Can you try that on for me hibari-san I want to confirm something." Hibari glanced at the costume, then looked at tsuna and said," only if you come with me." Tsuna blush but decide to go with hibari if it meant him changing into that costume. They walked through the half empty store to get to the dressing rooms. They picked the biggest one in the back and opened it, but they didn't forget to close it behind them. Hibari unbutton his shirt and unzipped his pants. He was pulling his pants off his legs when a chocolate candy popped out of his pant's pocket. Tsuna picked it up and and try to offer it back to him. "You can have it if you want", hibari said before slipping off his button up shirt. Hibari glanced at tsuna and smirked when he saw that tsuna was in a dazes, (cause he liked what he saw.)

Tsuna blushed and waited for hibari to finish. Tsuna stared at the candy in his hand till hibari was done getting dressed. "Tsunayoshi", tsuna jumped, at the sudden sound of his name. He looked up and turned red. Hibari had a blue and black police hat on with a white fitted shirt, and black leather pants on. He had a cape on that was red on the inside and black on the outside, plus he had fangs in his mouth.

"What I'm I actually suppose to be sawada", hibari questioned.

"Y-your suppose t-t-to be a v-vampire c-cop", tsuna stuttered. Hibari grunted and started to take the costume off, but before during that he asked tsuna if he had the answer to what he wanted to confirm. Tsuna nodded yes. Once hibari got back in to his normal clothes him and tsuna went to go pay for the costume. "Don't you need a costume", hibari asked, once they got away from the clerk. Tsuna nodded no. "Reborn is suppose to be bringing me one", tsuna smiled wryly. Tsuna and hibari got into the car. Tsuna then took the time to eat the chocolate candy he was given, once he got buckled up and everything. He slowly devoured the candy and then took the time to suck and lick the melted chocolate off his fingers. Poor tsuna didn't know he was being so sexual, but he also didn't know that hibari was staring at him at every chance he got.

Hibari parked the car and unbuckled his seat belt. Tsuna was squirming in his seat ever once in awhile and it kinda caught his attention. Tsuna unbuckled his seat belt too and whimpered slightly. Hibari just keep staring at tsuna, since now he had his full attention. Tsuna looked up at hibari with wide eyes and a blush spreading across his face.

"I-I-its n-not w-w-what y-you t-t-think", tsuna stuttered watching as hibari smirked at him. Hibari leaned over to tsuna, causing the brunette to turned a deep shade of red. "Hibari-san h-how a-about we g-g-go inside", tsuna suggested, scooting back slightly. Hibari unlocked both his and tsuna's car doors. Tsuna stepped out and ended up tripping on a rock and fell head first into kyoya chest. Tsuna jerked back, stumbling a bite but didn't fall. Tsuna rubbed his head and realized something was off. Sawada walked quickly to the front door knowing that it would trigger a light, he then looked into a window and saw two cat ears in the reflection. (If you haven't notice there at hibari house.)

"HHHIIEEEE", tsuna shrieked. Hibari walked up after tsuna and grabbed him by the waist, unlocking the door then carrying him into the house. "Hibari-san I-I h-h-have c-cat ears."

"I know, and you also have a tail too", hibari pointed out, after putting the brunette back on the ground gently. Tsuna turned his head and saw a black tail, said boy was in so much shock that he could barely walk properly, so instead he swayed over to hibari-san's bathroom. Tsuna bent over the counter and stared at his cat ears, which he can some how control. Hibari took the chance to molest tsuna, by grinding hisself against him ever so slightly and bending over ever so slightly just to press against him more. Tsuna squirmed and jerk forward, but winced as hibari touched his ears. "That h-hurts hibari-san", tsuna whimpered. Hibari stopped and started to lick them instead, which caused him to press himself more against tsuna.

"Hng...w-wait". Hibari stopped and back away. "C-can't w-w-we d-do this i-in a m-more comfortable p-place", tsuna suggested, turning around to face his lover. Hibari grunted and hosted tsuna up into the air, placing him on the bathroom counter. Hibari trail kisses from tsuna neck up to his ear. "Only if you put on a show for me", hibari whispered seductively. Tsuna made a small nod yes, at the same time wrapping his legs around hibari's waist.

Hibari pulled tsuna into a deep kiss as he guided there way to his bedroom. Once they got to his room tsuna was pinned to the bed, getting kisses that went down to his collar bone and up to his jawline. Tsuna moaned at the pleasure, with his ears twitching cutely and his tail curling and twirling in the air. "Now my show", hibari said lifting hisself off of tsuna. Tsuna stared blinking at hibari and then blushed rapidly. Tsuna set up on the bed and proceeded to take off his shirt. Once he got that done he then got off the bed, still mimicking a tomato's color. He squirmed slightly and hibari smirked at that. Tsuna took his pants off at a slow but steady pace, whimpering slightly at the friction of the fabric of his pants and his erection rubbing together. As he finished getting his pants off, he pulled his brief off next, but this time hesitating slightly. He then got on top of the bed, Hibari following him. Hibari kissed tsuna passionately, deepening the kiss when tsuna gasped. "Hng...hiba...ri..", tsuna moaned and gasped into hibari's mouth.

Hibari suddenly lost his sense of control he had, and pounced on tsuna. Tsuna gasped loudly at the action, "HIBARI-SAN", said person bite one of tsuna's nipple, drawing out a little blood. Tsuna moaned in both pain and pleasure. Hibari pulled hisself off of tsuna and and smirked.

Tsuna looked up at hibari with half lidded, lust filled eyes. "Continue", hibari whispered seductively into tsuna ear. Tsuna blush darken, but he did what he was suppose to. Said herbivore wrapped his right hand around his erection and slowly pumped it. Tsuna held his free hand up to his mouth, muffling his moans. Hibari frown at that, but he then lend down and kissed tsuna, forcing his tongue inside. Hibari suggested he lent a hand to tsuna, so he helped him with his needy erection. Tsuna's back arced at the feeling and moaned into hibari's mouth. Kyoya lick and explored ever carves in tsuna's mouth as tsuna played with hisself. Hibari took the opportunity to take off his pants and let out his neglected cock, as both him and tsuna broke away for air. Tsuna panted, not pumping his erection anymore, just stared up at his lover in half lust filled and half needy eyes. The skylark took three fingers and held them up to tsuna's mouth. Said herbivore gladly took and coated them in his saliva. Hibari started to bite, suck, and lick tsuna's neck leaving hickeys to show possession. Tsuna moaned around hibari fingers as he continued to suck and lick them. When the skylark deemed his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out of tsuna's mouth with a 'pop'.

Said carnivore push the first finger inside tsuna's entrance with no hesitation. To make tsuna not feel so much pain he started to stroke his herbivore's tail. Tsuna jotted upward from the feeling but hibari held him down. "...hng...hah...ahh", tsuna moan in pleasure as hibari intersected the other two fingers. Hibari curved his fingers, thrusting them deep inside tsuna to find that special spot. Tsuna moaned loudly, arcing his back at the same time. Kyoya smirk at that, knowing he had finally found that spot. Couple more thrusts later and hibari pulled his fingers, as he smirked at his work. Tsuna panted and whimpered at the empty feeling.

"Get on your hands and knees", hibari commanded, watching tsuna tremble into his position. Once said neko finally got into his position, hibari then spread tsuna's ass cheeks, rubbing his cock between the two. "H-hibari-san d-don't tease m-me", tsuna said whimpering. Hibari then pushed his erection into tsuna's tight heat. Tsuna moaned loudly at the bigger intruder. Hibari started to thrust into tsuna at a slow, steady pace, giving tsuna sometime to adjust to the new feeling. Tsuna, being the curious neko he is, looked down at where hibari was inside of him. Hibari smirked as he raised one of tsuna's legs and placed it over his shoulder. "Now you have a full view tsunayoshi", hibari said, watching as tsuna looked up and blushed several colors of red. Tsuna pouted but said nothing as he matched hibari thrust. Hibari started to go faster, trying to find tsuna's special spot.

"Hng...HIBA...RI...", tsuna moaned loudly, seeing white just for an instant. 'Found it', hibari thought to himself. Hibari thrusted deep into tsuna, hitting his prostate dead on. Tsuna moaned loudly watching as hibari thrusted in and out of his ass. Hibari started to thrust harder and faster into tsuna, flipping said herbivore over so he was laying on his back. He also started to rub tsuna's tail against tsuna's neglected cock. Tsuna moaned even louder at the new pleasure he was receiving, and moaned hibari name every time he got to.

"Hibari...-san...I'm...g-gonna...unnn", tsuna moaned, trying to warned hibari he is close. Hibari groaned as he started to pump tsuna erection at the same rhythm of his thrust. Tsuna wrapped his hands around hibari neck, as he saw white stars blur his sight. "Hng...hibari-san..", tsuna moaned into kyoya's ear, as his cum dirtied both his and kyoya's stomach, plus some landed on tsuna face. A few thrust latter and hibari came too, feeling tsuna's walls clamp around him. he then spilled his cum deep inside tsuna. "Ahhh...hng", tsuna moaned at the sensation of being filled. Soon enough tsuna slumped down onto the bed, while hibari pulled out of him.

"H-hibari...-s-san", tsuna panted and stuttered as hibari started to lay next to him. Hibari looked at tsuna finding it quite interesting that he hasn't fallen asleep yet. "Hmm", hibari responded. "I-I l-love y-you", tsuna said, nervously.

Hibari kissed tsuna, once they broke away, hibari said, "I love you too tsunayoshi don't ever forget that", tsuna soon fell asleep with a smile on his face. When tsuna was fast asleep hibari went grabbed his phone out of his pants pocket and texted the rest of the disciplinary people to go 'trick or treating for sawada tsunayoshi'. He then got back into the bed, pulling both him and tsuna under the covers to sleep the night away.


End file.
